


Bring Her Back

by Birdie_Writes



Series: Zadison Drabbles [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Writes/pseuds/Birdie_Writes
Summary: ”She is my girl. And I want her back.” Zoe explained and couldn’t help the smile creeping onto her lips at the thought of the blond witch.Mallory looked at the taller witch apologetically and noded.”Let’s go get your girl.” Mallory whispered and took Zoe’s hand.





	Bring Her Back

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Apocalypse and one of the biggest things that bothers me is how Mallory decided it would be okay to let Madison stay in her personal hell for a bit longer and not just get her back with the others. 
> 
> I mean yeah I get it Madison was a bitch but she sacrificed herself so that Mallory and the others could win some time with Michael and I am shook because apparently our friend Mallory isn’t as pure and sweet as I thought... 
> 
> No but really don’t get me wrong I love Mallory so much (and I do realize she is SO much more than a pure and sweet little witch) and I just wanted to make things right so here have some much needed fluff my fellow Zadison shippers! We’ve had it hard enough already.
> 
> (Also this is my first ever work in here and I’m so nervous! I hope I bring these two some justice...)

”You look a little restless. Is everything okay?” 

Zoe turned away from the plant she had been nurturing at Cordelia’s greenhouse and met a familiar pair of brown eyes full of curiousity.

”Yes everything is just fine.” Zoe explained and gave Mallory a soft smile hoping to be convincing enough.

Too bad she wasn’t.

”I know something is bothering you Zoe. And you know you can tell me about it. Maybe I could help?” Mallory offered.

Zoe sighed because she knew exactly how the other witch could help. But she had had hope that Mallory would’ve already done the thing, not just because Zoe was asking her to, but because Mallory would’ve felt like she needed to.

”You could help. But I’m just wondering why haven’t you already done it.” Zoe answered glancing at Mallory.

Mallory looked confused for a second before she furrowed her brows.

”Do you mean you want me to...”

”Yes Mallory. And you should’ve done it a long time ago. How could you just leave her be? She doesn’t deserve this!” Zoe said raising her voice out of frustration.

”Zoe I’m sorry I-” Mallory began but Zoe silenced her before she could finish.

”It’s okay. I’m sorry for raising my voice. It’s just that... She is my girl. And I want her back.” Zoe explained and couldn’t help the smile creeping onto her lips at the thought of the blond witch.

Mallory looked at the taller witch apologetically and noded.

”Let’s go get your girl.” Mallory whispered and took Zoe’s hand.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

”Surprise bitch! I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me.”

Madison starttled at hearing her own signature words coming from behind her. She turned around eyes widening. A destroyed phone returned by one of her ”customers” fell to the ground with a loud bang as she tried to catch her breath.

There right infront of her were standing none other than Mallory and... Zoe.

Madison tried to say something, tried to move, tried to at least blink but she was completely frozen.

Thankfully Zoe must’ve noticed this since the next thing Madison knew was the taller witch wrapping her arms around her and hugging her with a fierce that made Madison’s heart ache.

”Y-you came...?” Madison managed to whisper in confusion.

”Of course we did! I would’ve hoped to come sooner to be honest.” Zoe told sternly wanting to make sure the blonde in her arms would take her seriously.

”I’m sorry that it took this long. But soon you’ll be home again.” Mallory gently said and placed one hand on Madison’s shoulder.

”Let’s just get out of here.” Madison murmured against Zoe’s neck.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

”So you don’t remember the apocalypse?” Madison asked while resting her head on Zoe’s chest.

The duo was currently laying on Zoe’s bed tangled together tightly, like they would both be afraid the other one would be gone again. 

”Not completely. After a few weeks Mallory started to tell us bits and pieces from here and there. But I don’t remember everything too clearly.” Zoe answered and caressed through Madison’s long and silky golden hair.

”Maybe that’s for the best.” Madison muttered.

”Madison how did... How did you die?” Zoe asked with a slightly wavery voice.

The brunette needed to know. Even though she knew it would be awful to hear and that it must be hard for the blonde to go back to that day. But she still needed to know.

”It’s a long story are you sure you-” Zoe wouldn’t let Madison finish.

”I am.” she answered simply.

”Well, during the fight against Michael, Cordelia killed that old woman that helped Michael, whatever the hell her name was. Michael of course was in shock and I used that moment to grab the robot arm of that hag. I shot Michael and he was momentarilly out of the game. We all knew he wasn’t dead yet though. So I told everyone to go ahead and that I would hold Michael for as long as I could. And right after he was on his feet again he literally blew my head off. Guess I’m lucky for it happening so fast that I didn’t even feel a thing.” Madison tried to make it sound funny but Zoe felt sick to her guts.

”And still they... Still they left you in there... I left you in there for fucks sake!” Zoe spatted out in pure rage and rose into sitting position.

”No Zoe stop.” Madison commanded and grapped the younger witch by the head.

”Look at me Zoe.” Madison continued forcing the brunette to meet her green eyes.

”None of this was by no means your fault. You didn’t even know where I was in the begining! And to be honest I wasn’t necessarily waiting to be rescued or anything. I knew the things I had done to people here or said wouldn’t make people come running to get me back. And since I thought you were gone for sure I... I didn’t really want to return...” Madison whispered the last part trying to hide her face from Zoe’s burning gaze.

Zoe ran her thumb across Madison’s cheek and left it on her chin to lift it up to meet those green eyes once more. She could feel the hot tears running under her fingers and see the pain in Madison’s eyes mimicking her own.

”I want you to know that even if it wouldn’t have been possible to save me anymore, I would’ve wanted for you to continue on living Maddie. I would’ve never wanted for you to return to that place.” Zoe explained her own tears threathening to fall.

”Oh Zoe...” Madison sobbed and burrowed her face to Zoe’s chest.

Zoe could feel the smaller witch’s pain. She could feel how Madison had missed her, how she had thought she’d never see Zoe again. And how she had been so scared of that crazy manager guy there that would keep hurting her over and over again. 

Zoe felt anger inside her boil by just the thought of someone like him laying his dirty hands on Madison. She tried to calm herself down quickly though since she could feel the blonde shiver at the anger radiating from her.

”I missed you so much.” Madison told honestly.

”I missed you so much too.” Zoe told back and kissed Madison’s head softly.

Zoe could feel the blonde start shaking in her arms and felt her heart drop at the thought of her crying but to her surprise the reason for the other girl’s shakiness was something completely else.

Madison was laughing.

”Maddie what are you laughing about?” Zoe asked completely puzzled.

”It’s just that... I can’t believe I’m actually here! I’m back here in my girlfriends arms feeling so loved that it makes me wanna puke and go back to hell because I have no idea how to handle this! And all we are doing is crying!” Madison explained through occasional bursts of laughter.

Zoe had to blink couple of times before she could fully register everything the blonde in her arms was telling her. She could feel herself begin to laugh too and soon they were a shaky and giggly bundle on her bed hugging each other close.

After they had calmed a bit and were abble to catch their breaths again they just stared at each other in complete yet peaceful silence.

Zoe was surprised to feel Madison place a feather light kiss on her collarbone and give Zoe the softest smile.

”I love you.” Madison said hypnotizing Zoe with her emerald gaze.

”I love you too. And I swear to god you’ll be the death of me.” Zoe answered and kissed the tip of Madison’s nose making the other witch blush faintly.

”You propably shouldn’t swear to him though, we both know how crazy all the religion shit is.” Madison smirked and gently straddled the brunette witch.

”Good point.” Zoe chuckled and placed her hands on both sides of Madison’s thighs.

”Besides, I wouldn’t want you dead. Not before I have made love to you all night long at least.” Madison said with her eyes darkening.

”Well we’ll see about that princess. I mean I know we both know how this usually goes around.” Zoe whispered huskily into the blonde’s ear making the blonde look away from Zoe’s face to hide her flushed face.

Zoe just laughed before forcing them to swap places and pinned Madison to the bed ready to make sure her favourite witch would feel alive once again.


End file.
